guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PvP reward
Started this page to record the rewards...needs some serious TLC form someone with wiki experiance though (a.k.a not me) --81.129.62.131 19:42, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe the Zodiac, Celestial and FDS and IDS are in the fancy weapon section. Misfate 23:03, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone know if you delete a PvP character with an upgraded item if you can get the item back once you create a new pvp character?Kharn 02:41, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Nope =[ generally its really sucky system --81.129.62.131 08:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::: It should unlock it on the account that would be good Antz191 23:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Tables The basic/fancy/exotic lists should probably get turned into a table with three columns or the TOC should be limited, but I guess that can wait till someone gets the contents for the lists. --Fyren 11:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) BlueNovember 12:37, 26 May 2007 (CDT) suggests: (Implemented, removed) Fancy Items http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/4686/fancyweapons1dq8tp7.jpg Items and Heroes You can take a weapon and give it to your hero for them to equip. If you have a 2nd PvP char, you can log on and "swipe" the item from your hero. The customization changes when you log on to another PvP character. New armor? Interesting. I heard that Silk armor was one of the beta armor sets. -- Gordon Ecker 01:51, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :The same goes for Pagan armor. Regal armor is also new, and Stylish armor may also be new, as the old stylish armor was renamed to Tyrian and Krytan armor. -- Gordon Ecker 02:20, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::That bothers me somewhat. I disagree with PvP-only skins, especially for armour, unless they're going to be added for a crafter sometime soon. This is an excellent addition that balances the formerly PvE only skins, I'm hoping they don't tip the scales the other way. --Valentein 07:35, 27 May 2007 (CDT) rather sorry yo say "regal" armor is the same (exactly) as krytan - at leas the chest...well that was a waste of 20 points... --81.129.62.131 18:03, 27 May 2007 (CDT) guess what? monk "silk" is also krytan...bah getting me excited with new skins.... - i mean this stuff can be rolled --86.136.208.12 09:28, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe they're placeholder graphics? Could be that, or someone messed this up big-time. --Valentein 09:52, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::It's the names that are from the beta stages, not the design. :P (Terra Xin 18:59, 28 May 2007 (CDT)) It is nice that the created PvP Obsidian Armor. All those players that spent all that time to get a cool looking PvE character to become PvP worthy...down the drain. Nice one, Anet. NOT! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 145.94.74.23 ( ) }. :Let's see....so you're saying the presence of other people using that skin somehow negates the cool factor you felt was gained by wearing the armor? I completely agree! But that's because for the most part Obsidian armor isn't cool, it's absolutely hideous/bland beyond all belief. There never WAS a cool factor, the message you were trying to convey was: "Look at me, I'm ungodly rich so I wear this gaudy outfit just to brag about it to total strangers! Whoohoo!" Pardon me if I'm less then sympathetic. Wear things because you like how it looks, not because you want to impress total strangers. Problem solved. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yar, gildan. Mightywayne 15:28, 26 October 2007 (UTC) missing info i think this article is missing something. are these unlocks, like skills, or purchases, like PvE stuff? can they be reused if you delete and recreate as another profession, or are they customized to that PvP character instance? unless the answer to both of those is "the first one" it seems like a total waste of time to get tournement points. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:24, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Cost of basic armour There is a misapprehension that basic armour upgrades cost 15 points. Although this mistake had been corrected previously, it was reverted back. See this image for confirmation of cost of 20 points: http://img409.imageshack.us/img409/2130/gwarmourwx3.jpg Marking unidentified skins and green item skins Should we mark unidentified skins? What about skins that are only available on green items and PvP reward items? -- Gordon Ecker 21:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Pictures I have screenshots of some of the items marked in red ( I assume they're PvP only) but I'm not sure of the format in which to make those pages, do I just copy an exsisting page and change the information to match the new item? Or if someone else wants to do it heres links to the images: Iron Ladle and Shining Gladius. Just leave me a message on my talk page to let me know. Matrim 12:18, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Can't be Dyed?? Here are a couple of screens for a Mossy Walking Stick: Dyed Red - http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/9240/gw206jo4.jpg Dyed Blue - http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5250/gw207jf6.jpg So I'm just editing the big sign that says 'CANNOT' at the top of the page... I can't confirm armour, I'm assuming it can be dyed as well, but I'll leave it as a half-note just in case. (Terra Xin 05:02, 4 June 2007 (CDT)) armour table is messed up I think.. why would 15k rit, derv, para, assa armours be basic armour? — Skuld 17:42, 6 June 2007 (CDT) dead links why are there so many dead links? are these items going to have different pages than their PvE skins? if not can we start connecting them? Kyt3 20:02, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Currently, weapons and offhand items with different names but the same skin (such as Falchion, Istani Scimitar, Scimitar and Tribal Blade) get separate articles. -- Gordon Ecker 21:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::right, but what about things like the wyvern blade? is it just that NO one has it yet? aren't people curious to know what it looks like? i know i am however i am not good enough in pvp to earn it. are there any screen shots so we can start making the article for it? :::I just fixed the Jade Bow link, since it was pointing to the disambiguation page instead of the Jade Longbow page. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:57, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Me again, I've noticed on several of the Bow links that aren't dead, it's pointing to a page listing multiple bow types using that skin (or in one case, just 1 type, making it a pointless page). The problem is that there are actually several different skins in use on the bows those articles link to, making it extra confuserific (Yes I know that's not a word) as to which skin is the PvP reward. If I had any tournament reward points to redeem I'd test this out, but sadly I do not. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:12, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Bows I was able to fix a lot of dead links for various bow types by deduction (skins that are only on a hornbow in PvE are just referred to as ____ bow here) but a few aren't quite so obvious. Azure Bows are almost certainly the Azure skin from Nightfall, but the recurve and shortbow versions are slightly different. Naga and Greater Naga skins doubtless refer to the 2 Naga bow designs from Factions, though which is which is anyone's guess. And Bramble bows also have two skins, though in that case the one skin is identical to part of the more elaborate one (more frills on the bows with more range). I'm pretty sure the more complicated design is the Greater Bramble and the simpler one is the Bramble bow, but confirmation by somebody with that reward would be nice. I'm going to go ahead and point those 2 to the articles I think show the correct image, but I'm leaving the Azure and Naga sections alone, since there's no clear "prettier" or "more complex" version of that skin (just a different shape). -Gildan Bladeborn 13:56, 29 June 2007 (CDT) PvE Characters So...This is probably a noob question but, Is it possible to receive PvP rewards for PvE Characters? Rah ‎ 15:38, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Nope, this only changes PvP item's skins, so it wouldn't have any effect when used with a PvE character. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:09, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Unless something changed when I wasn't paying attention (which is often, admittedly), all PvE characters can participate in any PvP event, though PvP characters can't play in PvE. So, the short answer is, 'yes you can.' ::Unless it really only does work on PvP items. —DaveK 20:33, June 13 2007 (GMT) :::It only works on PvP items. PvE characters don't have access to the PvP equipmeent creation screen. They could play with their PvE chars to earn the points, but cannot spend on PvE chars.--24.78.139.142 20:48, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lame. Mightywayne 15:29, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Exotic Weapons http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10169255 76.80.114.221 21:13, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Upgrade Components Why don't we add upgrade components? You can unlock them with balth faction making it a pvp reward. isn't it?--146.74.224.207 17:30, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :I think this article should be renamed to something more specific like tournament reward. -- Gordon Ecker 18:20, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Eligibility OMG SERIOUSLY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE, sry for caps but how do i become eligable? It doesnt say anything. . . —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.229.248.64 ( ) }. :You must register one of your character names with Tolkano, and you must be holding a sufficient number of Tournament Tokens. -- Gordon Ecker 22:30, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Exclusive skins *Onyx Staff *Pyric Staff *Wyvern Blade The above items appear to be exclusive to PvP reward items. Please add any other exclusive skins, and cross off any skins for which you can find a matching non-PvP item. -- Gordon Ecker 04:17, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :I belive they're EotN skins.I havnt seen the onyx staff or pyric staff yet, but I know I've seen the wyvern blade on the new EotN skins page.Kharn 09:24, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Rename *PvP_reward#Core_professions_2 Why have the "Warrior" prefix and "armor" suffix? Surely it's quite clear what profession the armour belongs to, (column name) and that it is indeed armour (section name). As it stands the section wraps horribly even under 1280*1024. --BlueNovember 07:17, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::I changed it to 2*3 rather than 1*6 and the wrapping stops. Still, the excessive naming is still a bit questionable. GWEN faction armor Anyone know if these show up on the tables yet, and whether basic/fancy? --Nunix 22:56, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Saving And Loading Are the upgraded armor skins destroyed if a different equipment template is loaded? Can the upgraded skins be saved in a template? pre-order items this is prolly old news but did every1 know that you can use pvp rewards for your pre-order items? --~~~~ :I don't understand you, also you signature is in a nowiki tag, meaning that I can't tell who you are! (if I removed the tags it would be my edit so it would show up as me!) RT | Talk 21:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Bleh So I upgraded my PvP tactics shield to a Gothic Defender. But I only can have 1 Gothic Defender, while I use 10 different shields as a monk >.< Also if I delete my PvP char and make a new one, I lose the Gothic Defender? Sux major! Therefore, I grant thou the lame template, PvP reward! system|Destroys when character is deleted|Only 1 item at a time|Therefore, Sux!|Needs update!}} -- -- talkpage 13:51, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :/agree Pul 15:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Its there to award PvPers,, not PvE'ers-with-one-PvP slot. "real" PvPers make a PvP char and use that all the way, rather than just use that one, single slot. And there are ofcourse PvP'ers with PvE chars. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::I consider myself a "real" PvPer (7 of my 8 slots are PvP characters) and I still find this extremely lame. I occasionally remake my PvP characters, even as the same class, simply because I want to change how they look. Now I can't even take rewards with them, so what's the point in bothering getting new skins? Seems like a completely bogus incentive to enter, or even bet on tournaments if you ask me. --GW-Seventh 09:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's lame. You should be able to make as many clones of the skin you want after you purchase a reward. I just got the Addamantine Sheild, and i'm also in the situration of using 10 different shilds on my monk. Blows big time. Squirrel 212.10.147.103 23:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) LOL Idiots u guys obviosly dont Hb put the weopon u recieved on a hero delte char and pick it up on the hero its a trick thats been around for a long time. Removed lame tag :I can't even begin to translate what the hell you just said, but dont remove the tag, since its somone elses comment. — Warw/Wick 18:11, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think he's saying that if you take the reward you purchased and put it on a hero then delete your PvP char for a re-roll, once you open that hero's inventory again, the item will be there. It "tricks" the system. I don't know if that works or not, but that's what he's saying. In any case, the system is flawed and needs to be fixed if they're going to bother to put in something like this. Regardless of whether someone "believes" its for "PvPers and not PvErs with one PvP slot," it needs to be redone so that once the skin is unlocked, it is unlocked for the account and not for that single character for the duration of it's existance. That's my opinion anyways. --NYC Elite 15:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Customised stuff doesn't work on a rerolled character, even if the name is identical. -- Dashface 07:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Totally lame. I never bothered with it because I equip my PvP chars with PvE weapons... but I just read it out of curiosity and thought WTF, not unlocked for the account - srsly? oO. Not even worth the points. >.> And the funniest is you'll have a hundred of some ugly one-time-use items somewhere before you can unlock... oh pardon... I mean create... the exotic skins. Lol? How could such a system survive entire 4 years? Just out of curiosity I calculated that it takes 25,300 points to reach the Crystalline skin. That are 5,060 Zaishen keys, selling those for 3,500 gold each key brings 17,710,000 gold. One crystalline sword req 9 with slot is about 1,000,000 gold (at least mine was that much when I bought it 11 months ago) - go figure. --Birchwooda Treehug 09:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Well, tested the above thing about customization changing for PvP characters using heroes and was surprised to find it was true. Took a PvP sword from one of my PvP characters, gave it to one of his heroes. Switched to another one of my PvP characters, looked in the hero's inventory, and found that the customization on the weapon had changed to the current character's. So although the system still sucks terribly right now as the LAME template says, it can at least save you from destroying them on a reroll. Ima probably add it to the article to save people some frustration with character deletion, at least. 01:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking Stuff Hello, I have been wondering, I have unlocked the entire Kurzick set for my pvp warrior (5 peices) and after that I unlocked the entire elite canthan set for my warrior (5 peices) but I did not unequip the Kurzick set, so the elite canthan replaced it, I have 2 questions about this, #1 Is it possible to wear the Kurzick set again? (it doesn't show up on the PvP equipment screen) and #2 Does this count as unlocking 10 peices or just 5 since I replaced one set? 00:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Confirmation on armor lists? Could someone who PvPs more than I take the time to confirm the lists of armor rewards? Some of the ones listed here appear in the standard PvP equipment creation, which would make it silly for them to be PvP rewards as well. —Dr Ishmael 00:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Addition Does anybody know what the added weapons were? 17:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Only PvP Only PvP characters have access to these rewards, right? :Correct - some additional discussion above. Shadowlance 01:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Changes Lots of basic weapons have been added at some point that are not currently listed. There are even some weapons that don't have pages yet. If you don't believe me, just ask to have a basic pvp sword made and compare to the list before my edit. Also, I haven't checked the other categories. Could be lots more missing from those too. 10:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the work so far! We don't have a whole of PvP players actively editing the wiki, so your contributions are much appreciated. Feel free to make pages for the ones that don't have one - use one of the existing PvP reward items as a template. —Dr Ishmael 04:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Could someone who has access to fancy and/or exotic pvp weapons check to see if they also need to be updated? If so, there will also probably be more red links made, so if anyone wants to spend trp/coins to find out how they look, would be nice get articles on new weps. I may buy some of the basic ones that are red-link'd just to make pages, but I don't have access to the higher tiers. 15:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) PvP Exclusive There are a number of skins in the PvP Rewards menu that are exclusive to PvP Rewards. Should these be indicated on the overall charts? Say, place an asterisk next to items that are PvP exclusive or some such? Ethigenetic 08:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Good idea. I recommend § instead of a number, since this is offering a materially (pardon the pun) different point than the other footnotes. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 09:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know if you'd feel like doing this or not, but you could also go through the individual articles and add them to Category:PvP-exclusive weapons so that there's some documentation of it on the weapon itself. —Dr Ishmael 13:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll start to go through them and tag them categorically. I'm not very versed in chart editing and footnotes, so once the individual articles have been tagged someone else who knows what they're doing can do so on the charts. Ethigenetic 09:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::As an afterthought, would you count weapons that only exist otherwise as unique weapons as being PvP-exclusive (i.e. Pyric Staff)? A "Pyric Staff" never exists in the natural drop environment except as a Staff of Ruin, so technically a Pyric Staff is PvP-exclusive, yeah? Ethigenetic 09:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed I would. —Dr Ishmael 12:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh wow. I've been thinking about making this category for a while, and I've actually been compiling the list of pvp-exclusive weapons for the past few days. I'll be adding the category pages too, and I hope I don't overlap you. I'm so glad someone else started this (as I'm terrible at GW:BOLD). Yay! Ailina 17:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Awesome. Eth/Alina: let me know when you think you are finished and I can help with the tables (also: do you want to learn to fish? or just the fish?) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would DEFINITELY love to learn to fish. I've been contributing to this wiki for nearly 4 years (under different IP,s mostly, until I finally learned to sign in), and I've found learning more complex wiki code to be very difficult. This includes charts and templates and all that jazz. I've tried to teach myself mostly from studying histories of pages and seeing how different code changes effected the finished visual, as well as reading wiki code instructions, but I'm still rather pathetically awful. I've seen you (Ford) doing lots of great stuff on the wiki, and any help you can give me would be fantastic. ::::::TL;DR: YES PLEASE. :) Ailina 17:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) Great! Let's start with setting up the footnotes for the PvP-only weapons that you & Eth have put into Category:PvP-exclusive weapons. I think your method for learning is awesome (or at least, that's what I do myself). For this mini-project, it isn't necessary to do anything more than add a footnote marker next to existing text in the article, so you can ignore the table codes and all that jazz. (We can find something else to work on that will require learning that.) To add a footnote marker for some weapons, you can copy this text: * § (which looks like this: §) or * § The next part, you already know: edit the PvP reward article, find the items in the category page, paste the footnote symbol. I would add the footnote explanation in Notes at the bottom of the page. FYI you might also want to add it a the top of each section as well, to make it easier to find. Some things I do when working on a big edit: * Create a temp page in your user space to practice, e.g. User:Ailina/Sandbox or User:Ailina/PvP-exclusive weapons. You copy all the relevant text, preview and save in your user space and then recopy it back the main article when ready. (Less embarrassing when I make a mistake.) * Bring up multiple windows, e.g. (a) the category page and (b) the page that you are editing. * For long, laborious stuff like this, some people like to use a text-editor, such as Notepad or something fancier; I use TextPad (links on my home page). * Some wikicode is easier to find: you might have noticed the footnote symbol (among others) is available an inch or two below the edit Summary field. I hope that helps get you started :-) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 20:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the tips! Mendel also gave me some advice on my talk page. I'll be sure to try them out soon! Also, off-topic and random, one of the Exotic skins, Ungues of the Oni, links right to the green page, which makes no note of the skin being a PVP reward skin. If it is a skin, shouldn't it have its own PvP reward skin with a link to the green that shares its unique skin (and, unlike the others, its name)? Ailina 01:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Also several of the other Exotic weapons are just links to a green weapon which shares the name. However, for example, "Prismatic Staff" links to the unique drop from the Ooze dungeon, which uses the Portal Staff skin. I'm guessing that since these may be less popular skins, and they're very expensive, that there isn't valid data on them. Is that correct? Do we know that the skins for these pvp rewards are the same as the greens which share their name? If so, shouldn't they also have their own pvp reward skin page, like all the others? Ailina 01:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Division by Reward Class vs. Type of Weapon Currently, we have the rewards setup as they are at Tolkano's shop: Normal, Fancy, Exotic, then sub-divided by weapon. I wonder if this is the most useful way for us to present the info. As someone who primarily plays a caster, I am more interested in looking at wands/foci separately from spears/shields and distinct from staves, etc. Would anyone else prefer to see this page divided by weapon type (and the subdivided by reward level)? It's also possible (but a lot of work) to organize so that readers could choose whichever they would prefer. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think either is fine. Organization according to weapon type sub-divided by reward level makes a lot of sense, but I think organizing the rewards to line up with Tolkano's presentation may be more helpful. So my vote is "don't care, but either is equally presentable." Ethigenetic 20:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Example Axes